OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II
|image=Tallgeese2.jpg;Front 172 OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II (from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing);Video |transformable=No |production=Custom |usertype=Commander |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |OfficialName=Tallgeese II トールギスII |designation=OZ-00MS2 |archetype=OZ-00MS Tallgeese |first=December 22, 195 |last=December 24, 195 |era=After Colony |mechdesigner=Hajime Katoki |series=Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: Glory of the Losers, Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3, Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn, Gundam Build Divers~12 |manufacturer=Organization of the Zodiac;OZ |operator=Organization of the Zodiac;OZ, Earth Sphere Unified Nation, Mass-Divers |pilot=Treize Khushrenada |height=17.4 |emptyweight=8.8 |armor=Titanium Alloy;Titanium Alloy |powerplant=Ultracompact Fusion Reactor, |paccommodation=Pilot only~in standard cockpit in torso |armaments=Dober Gun Shield~2 x Beam Saber |OptionalEquip=Heat Saber~Wing: EW-GoL }} The OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II (aka Tallgeese II, Tallgeese) is a Mobile Suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Piloted by Treize Khushrenada, it is based on the OZ-00MS Tallgeese. Technology & Combat Characteristics Built from the spare parts of the OZ-00MS Tallgeese, the Tallgeese II retains all its armaments - a Dober Gun for ranged attacks and two beam sabers stored in a rack behind the shield for close combat. Besides a new color scheme, the suit also features a more Gundam-like face as well as a new head crest. Armaments ;*Dober Gun :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is the Tallgeese II's standard ranged weapon. It fires a powerful beam capable of destroying an enemy mobile suit easily, and its large radius allows it to hit multiple targets at once. ;*Shield :The Tallgeese II carries a round shield to defend against beam and physical attacks. It hangs off the left shoulder, granting the suit a free hand to hold other weapons. The shield stores a pair of beam sabers on its back. :;*Beam Saber ::A beam saber is a small, handheld, close combat weapon powered by an internal energy capacitor. It focuses plasma into a blade shape and can cut through any object not treated with an anti-beam coating. The Tallgeese II has two beam sabers stored in a rack behind its shield. ;*Heat Saber :Used by the Tallgeese II in "Glory of the Losers" manga, this close combat weapon's blade is heated to super-high temperatures for slicing through the armor of other mobile weapons. Treize chose it as the Tallgeese II's main weapon to suppress energy consumption in anticipation of the prolonged fighting with the White Fang. Its hilt is made of the same parts as the OZ-00MS Tallgeese's "Tempest" heat lance. History During the Eve Wars at the end of AC 195, Treize Khushrenada, in his position as leader of OZ and the World Nation, decided to personally lead his soldiers into the final battle in space. His personal mobile suit in this battle was the Tallgeese II, which was built using spare parts of the original Tallgeese, but with a new blue-on-white paint scheme, a Gundam-style face and "plume" on the head. White Fang assault During the assault against the White Fang, Treize personally led his troops towards the almighty Libra battleship. After having the Leo carriers hold their position, Treize flew the Tallgeese II within the firing range of the Libra's main cannon, challenging Milliardo to a duel. After being denied his request, Treize demanded that Milliardo fire on his Tallgeese II in order to end the war. The Tallgeese II would have been destroyed by the Libra's main cannon if not for the Wing Gundam knocking it out of the cannon's blast. Lady Une revealed herself to be the Wing Gundam's pilot and reminded Treize that 'one must fight the battle in order to witness its true beauty'. After this, Treize ordered the destruction of the Libra and proceeded to shoot down numerous Virgo IIs. During the battle, Treize encountered Gundam pilot Wufei in the XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam and fought a one on one duel with him. Despite having the upper hand in the fight, Treize ultimately allows Wufei to pierce the Tallgeese II's cockpit, causing it to explode and killing Treize. Gallery OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II Front View Lineart.jpg|Line art tallgeese 2 head.jpg|Head close-up (from Gundam Wing TV series) TallgeeseIIPose.png|Posing 48-128.jpg|Defeated by Altron Gundam GIEfa.jpg|Treize looking at the schematics of Tallgeese II and Tallgeese III Tallgeese II GoL 1.png Tallgeese II GoL 2.png Tallgeese II GoL 3.png Tallgeese II GoL 4.png Tallgeese2-saber.jpg Tallgeese II GoL note.png Heat Saber GoL note.png 20130129053544!Tallgeese2.jpg|Illustration from 1/144 Original Tallgeese II model kit manual 600px-A-tallgeese2.jpg|In Gundam Musou 3 ms_modal_unit_gw_08.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Tallgeese II.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gunpla TallgeeseIIBox.jpg|1/144 Original OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II (1996): box art WF13 Tallgeese II.jpg|1/144 Original OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II (Re-issue; 2000): box art RG Tallgeese II.jpg|1/144 RG OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art MG_Tallgeese_II_Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art MG Tallgeese II.jpg|Promotional art for 1/100 MG OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II Action Figures MSiA_oz-00ms2_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II" (Asian release; 2001): package front view MSiA_oz-00ms2_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II" (North American release; 2000): package front view RobotDamashii_oz-00ms2_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2012): package front view Notes and Trivia *The original 1/144 Tallgeese II model, first released in 1996, is a copy of the original 1/144 Tallgeese model and molded in the same black and white plastic, while packaged with additional parts to form the new head and several color correcting decals. If the plastic were to be produced in blue, due to the part setup of the original model, the white portions of the Tallgeese II would also be cast in blue. References External links *OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II on MAHQ.net ja:OZ-00MS2 トールギスII